oslefandomcom-20200213-history
Kross-European Song Contest of 1936
This was the 15th edition of the contest. It was to be hosted in the USSR due to their win in the 1935 contest. Kross Kompanies teamed up with EmbeX Studios and RECORDZA again and production started in November 1935. EmbeX Studios noted in late November that the only time they could help host the contest in the next year was in the Late April until Early May. This heavily influenced when the contest would take place. On 7th November 1935, a meeting was held in Paris, France to discuss the future of the contest. They voted on the where the contest would be hosted and when it would take place. Hosting 7th November 1935 vote (semi finals). Berlin was originally chosen as the Soviet Union was very far to other Europeans. 14th November 1935 vote (final). Minsk was chosen to host the competition. It was decided that the final would take place on Saturday 2nd May 1936. If an elimination round were to take place, it'd be on Thursday 30th April 1936. Participation After the confirmation period began on 1st December 1935, many countries confirmed very quickly. December 1935 United Kingdom announced it's return to the contest on 4th December 1935. They hosted a national final on 7th January 1936 confirming their song and artist. Belgium confirmed it's participation on 9th December 1935. They used internal selection and confirmed their song and artist at the same time on 7th March 1936. Denmark confirmed it's participation on 15th December 1935. They confirmed their artist on 8th February 1936 and their song on 22nd February 1936. Yugoslavia confirmed it's participation on 17th December 1935. They confirmed their artist on 4th January 1936 and their song 4 weeks later on 1st February 1936. France confirmed it's participation on 20th December 1935 and confirmed their artist and song on 31st December 1935. Marie-Françoise Carré, the french representative in 1932 who allowed the french to gain their third win, was back for a second time. Switzerland confirmed it's participation on 27th December 1935. They revealed their song and artist on 1st January 1936. Soviet Union confirmed it's participation on 29th December 1935. They confirmed their artist on 18th January 1936 and their song on 25th January 1936. January 1936 Norway confirmed it's participation on 3rd January 1936. They held a national final on 17th January 1936. Sweden confirmed it's participation on 8th January 1936. They held a national final on 10th February 1936. Spain confirmed it's participation on 17th January 1936. They internally selected on 24th January 1936 revealing it on 28th January 1936. Italy confirmed it's participation on 20th January 1936. They internally selected on 26th February 1936. Austria confirmed it's participation on 28th January 1936. They internally selected on 8th March 1936 and revealed the results on 15th March 1936. February 1936 Poland confirmed it's participation on 2nd February 1936. They internally selected on 7th February 1936 and revealed the results a week later on 14th February 1936. Monaco confirmed it's participation on 10th February 1936. They internally selected on 2nd March 1936 and revealed it to the public on 19th March 1936. It was very controversial as the song was written in 1934, breaking the rules of the contest. (they were still allowed to compete). Ireland confirmed it's participation on 22nd February 1936 and revealed their song and artist on 8th April 1936. March 1936 Portugal confirmed it's participation on 3rd March 1936. They internally selected on 10th March 1936, revealing it the same day. Germany confirmed it's participation on 10th March 1936. They held an internal selection on 28th and revealed it the next day on 29th March 1936. Czechoslovakia confirmed it's participation on 18th March 1936. They held an internal selection on 22nd March 1936 and revealed it on the 10th April 1936. Iceland confirmed it's debut on 25th March 1936. They held a national final on 1st April 1936 and revealed the results on 3rd April 1936. April 1936 Netherlands was the last to confirm it's participation on 6th April 1936. They held a national final on 14th April 1936 and revealed the results on the 17th April 1936. Confirming closed on 18th April 1936 to leave room for rehearsals. Results The following countries automatically qualified : * Soviet Union * France * Netherlands This is the elimination round. 10 will qualify out of the 17 competing. The final took place on Saturday 2nd May 1936 at 20:00 UTC until 22:30 UTC. 13 participants competed and the televote was used by taking the popular vote from big cities in each country and taking their percentages. The final used a 1 point, 2 point, 4 point, 6 point, 8 point, 10 point and 12 point system (top 7). Category:Kross European Song Kontest Other Countries * Luxembourg's head of delegation stated in an interview (3rd March 1936) that their return to the contest in 1935 was a one-time thing as they couldn't keep enough money to participate and broadcast the show every year. Their last appearance before was in 1922 where they came last and they only participated in 1920 and 1921 before that (coming last again in 1920) * Bulgaria stated that because of tensions between themselves, Yugoslavia and the Soviet Union, they would withdraw from the contest. The delegation also stated financial difficulties as a result. The head of delegation stated in an interview (22nd August 1936) that their goal was to return to the 1937 contest. * Hungary stated that within the delegation, to save money, they would only compete every other year. This plan started with 1934. They took part in 1935, but not in 1934 or 1936. This means they are likely to return in 1937 and 1939 but withdraw from the 1938 edition. * Finland applied for and received a delegation allowing them to compete in the contest back in 1930 but have decided not to join yet. On 18th January 1936, they stated they would not join the 1936 contest.